Tokka Week 2012
by Ragnarok347
Summary: I've never managed to do so, but even if I don't submit anything for Tokka Week, it makes me feel better to write something anyway. So, I did, and so, I will!
1. Bending the Rules

**Author's Note:**

**So, I've never actually done this before, but I thought it would be fun if I could just get something small up for Tokka week this year...I fully admit this one isn't so good, but I'm hoping the rest of the week's entries will be much better. So if you care to RxR, awesome!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada no Avatar owning, yada yada. Only time I'm doing this for Tokka Week.  
**

Tokka Week 2012 Day 1: Bending the Rules

"...Sokka..."

Sokka made an unintelligible noise in his sleep, and pulled the soft and comfortable Ba Sing Se blanket over his head.

"...Sokka..."

He rolled over again, muttering, "Five more minutes 'Tara, the sea-prunes aren't going anywhere..." He snored.

Fed up at trying things the easy way, Toph felt for it and grabbed the blanket he was wrapped in, and _yanked. _With a yelp, Sokka came tumbling down, falling in a heap at the foot of his bed. Wide awake now, he ripped and tore at the now-infernal covering until his head poked out, hair in disarray, and _glared _at the offending Earthbender.

"Why, in the name of...Whatever spirit is listening at this hour, did you wake me up, in the middle of the night? And so help me Toph, if this has something to do with your toes, I will-"

"I-I couldn't sleep." She murmured, so soft he almost didn't hear it.

The tone in her voice stole all of Sokka's bluster, and his anger dissipated almost as quickly as it had come. Wordlessly, he got up, fixed his bed back up, and sat down, pulling her down next to him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He finally asked, trying to comfort the younger girl.

She shook her head, her long tresses shining softly in the pale moonlight of the open window. "Nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep." She argued, no conviction in her voice.

Sokka smirked, just a little. The big, bad Blind Bandit had a nightmare, and couldn't sleep! Any other time, he would have been glad to snicker and poke fun, but tonight...Tonight was different. He wasn't sure why, but the urge to rub it in just wasn't there... He was sure he'd have plenty to taunt her about later, but...Not tonight.

Moving the blanket back, he laid back down, and gently pulled her down with him, covering her with with as much of the blanket as he could spare, and he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

Her eyes grew wide as the familiar red burned across her cheeks, and she managed a bit of courage to ask "Isn't this breaking some rule? Aren't you with Suki now? And won't Katara-"

Sokka shushed her, and surprisingly, she listened. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" He wasn't sure where his boldness came from; He had never dared something like this before. Much to his surprise, she nodded. "Then don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere. Go back to sleep." His arm cinched a little tighter.

He had a moment of doubt when she stiffened up beside him, but when she pulled his arm up and around her, fully, clutching it like she dared never let go, he knew it was the right decision. So that's how he stayed. With his free hand, he stroked her hair as she shuddered with whatever silent terrors her nightmare had brought her, and Sokka stayed up comforting her long after she fell asleep. It was nearly dawn before he felt his eyes grow heavy and he slipped back into an exhausted sleep, his arm still wrapped her...

And though he couldn't see it, she was smiling in her sleep.


	2. Parents

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not exactly convinced this one is better, but it's late and all I want to do is go to bed...But, it appeases me enough that I guess it makes it. Tokka week totally caught me off-guard this year, apparently.  
**

****Tokka Week Day 2: Parents

"What are we going to name her?" Sokka asked, stroking his wife's cheek, still flushed from her all-to-recent exertion.

"I know what I said before...But..." Toph struggled. She was so _tired._ "But I want you to pick."

Sokka looked up, surprised. He loved his wife, with ounce he had to give in her heart; But it wasn't like her to bow out of decision-making, especially important things. Like, the naming of their first child. Sokka was well-equipped for a variety of situations, but this? Unheard of.

"Are you sure?" He asked, caution in his voice.

"Yes. I'm sure. I trust you. Now make sure it doesn't suck." She smiled, her eyelids drooping.

"Okay, okay." He smiled, and lifted the tiny child-_his _child-into his arms, cooing softly at the little life in his arms, marveling at how perfect she was. Never in all of his life did Sokka think he could fall in love with anything or anyone so quickly; This little girl was barely an hour old and she already had every piece of his heart that Toph didn't.

"Hmm...Who are you, little one? Who are you going to grow up to be? Will you strike fear into the hearts of your enemies, or break them with your smile? Will you make peace with everyone you meet, or will you defend your country for honor and glory? The world is open to you, little one...There's so much out there waiting for you." He paused to give the girl a little kiss, soft as clouds, on the top of her head.

"I don't know what's out there for you, little one. The world is big, and wonderful, and scary all at the same time. I just know that..." He looked over at Toph, and smiled. She was fast asleep. "We, your parents-" His heart skipped at the word, "Will always be here for you, whenever you need us."

"Rika."


	3. Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

**Not entirely sure where this came from, my original idea came out a lot different, but for some reason (not exactly a huge leap) Toph seems like she'd be the type who likes to be in charge when *ahem* gettin' down with the get down. I'm not changing the rating because, honestly, this shouldn't offend anyone, but it's an interesting dynamic that might be worth exploring in the future.  
**

Tokka Week Day 3: Bedtime

The sounds of their door smashing heavily into the wall did little to dissuade the clearly distracted couple, intent as they were on kissing on every surface in their house. Sokka growled into Toph's neck as she let out a wanting gasp, his large hands slowly working her shirt off and over her head to lay, forgotten, on the couch.

Not content to wait and make it to their shared bed, Sokka picked Toph up-no difficult feat- and deposited her bodily on the couch, her lustful moan re-capturing his attention, and he removed his lips from the swell of her breast to return it to her waiting mouth, nibbling impatiently on her lower lip as she fought to remove his own shirt while still attached.

She broke their kiss and let out an angry hiss. "Dammit Sokka, if you don't get this shirt off in the next five seconds, I promise you-" She didn't get the chance to finish her threat, as Sokka had taken the opportunity to remove the offending article and return to his ministrations on her lovely neck, stopping her rant and eliciting another delighted moan.

Even though he knew better, he couldn't help but poke the badgermole, just a little. "You were saying? Really, you have my full attention." He smirked evilly and sat up, crossing his arms for effect.

Toph's eyes, while blind, were just as expressive as anyone else's-at least when anger was concerned- and they narrowed dangerously before her features spread into an angry snarl, and she _pounced_ the water tribe warrior, pushing him off the couch entirely and sprawling the two of them on the floor, her seated on his chest.

Right where she wanted him.

"I was saying, Meathead, that if you wanted to continue with the sex we're about to have, you should shut up. Clear enough for you?" She didn't give him a chance to answer, as his lips were suddenly very busy tangling with hers once more.

Sokka didn't bother to reply; After all, who was he to argue with Toph's favorite bedtime routine?

Nope. Better to just go with it...Straight through till morning.


	4. Duty

**Author's Note: While they are all significantly shorter than I'd really prefer they be, this is the first one I'm actually proud of. Almost kinda wanna do something with it...Any thoughts?**

Tokka Week 2012: Duty

"Promises, promises, Meathead."

"Toph, why is this so hard for you to understand-"

Toph's fist landed heavily on the water tribe councilman's desk, and she opened her mouth to speak. When no sound came out, she thought better of it, and turned her back, rage boiling on her face.

"Toph, I-"

"No, Sokka. Just stop. Time after time after time, we put our duty-to this city, to Aang, to everyone-first. Ever since we were kids. We have given everything, _everything_ to these people. Most which hate us for it." Her anger was dissipating, replaced with an overwhelming sadness.

"What happened to you, Sokka? How it that _I_ have to remind you that _we're_ people too? That we-" Her voice caught in her throat. "That we deserve our happiness just as much as they do?" She finished, turning, pale eyes seeking where she knew in her heart where his were.

Sokka sighed, running his hands over his face, worn from battle, politics, and the obscene amount of worrying he did on a daily basis (a fair amount of which involved the woman standing in front of him), his tired eyes finding the ones seeking his. Like always, she was right...And she deserved better.

Rising from his desk, he came around it to wrap the slight woman in his strong arms, nuzzling his three-day old stubble into her neck. "When did you get so damned smart?"

She wanted to stay mad. Spirits, she did. She just _couldn't. _With a defeated sigh, she brought her arm up and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him closer to her, his warm breath tickling her cheek. "I've always been smart, Meathead. You were just too busy being distracted by my beauty to notice." He scoffed into her neck, and the movement made her giggle in a very un-Toph-like fashion.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?" He whispered, placing the softest of kisses on the back of her neck.

She sighed again, much more pleasantly this time. "I know. And you know, you idiot, that I love you back..." She closed her eyes, letting herself sink into him. "Which is why I'm telling you, again, that we can take one day, tell our duties to go _fuck themselves,_ and you can have the great honor of marrying me. Properly. You know. Mostly."

As much as the 'great' councilman Sokka wanted to argue, to preach that they both had responsibilities they had to take care of... He found he just plain didn't have the energy. She was right. Duty...Spirits be damned, it could wait. Just a little while.

"Toph...Let's go. Right now. I think we've both earned a little vacation...Though, at this moment, I don't care whether we did or not." He grinned, a feral, wild grin. With a great heave, he lifted the lithe woman into his arms, against her shrieks of protest.

"Com'n, Chief. I think we've got a new assignment."

"Wow, really? That's what you went with?"

"I was _trying_ to be-"

"Just stop talking and kiss me, you idiot."

"Yes Ma'am."


	5. Lost

**Author's Note: I'm gonna be honest; If anyone is actually bothering to read these, you may want to just skip this one. It totally sucks. Not proud of this, but I'd hate myself more if I didn't post it and get it up for today's prompt. Next year is going to be so much better, seriously...**

Tokka Week Day 5: Lost

"Sokka, where are we?"

"That's easy. We're in Wulong Forest. Or, well, what's left of it..."

"Yes. I know that. But where, exactly, in this forest are we?"

"Umm...I dunno. This part?"

Even those his nose was buried in a map, Sokka could hear the sound of Toph lightly hitting herself in the forehead. Repeatedly.

"Nevermind. Lead on, Snoozles. I'm sure in this giant forest we're bound to find your sword somewhere. You know, assuming it's still in this forest. Considering it fell, while the forest was on fire, and then Aang kinda put it out with the OCEAN. But yeah, sure. It's totally here."

"Do you have to be so negative?"

"Yes. Yes I do, because this forest feels really weird, I really would much rather be back with the others keeping our...What is it now, like two-month victory party going? Than being out here, lost in this creepy forest, looking for your sword."

Sokka lost his patience at that point, and he turned on the tiny earthbender angrily. "Then why did you agree to come? Also, you ought to show a little more respect. That sword you keep complaining about?" His mouth grit into a fine line.

"It saved your life."

Toph stopped, and, even though she couldn't see him, turned to face him, livid.

"That's what you think? You think I care about the damn _sword_? Agni could shoot out of the ground right now, burn it to ashes in front of me, and sprinkle them on your head, and I wouldn't even blink!"

Her voice was rising as her anger did. "You tell me to respect the sword? Sokka, I'm out here for _you._ _You_ saved my life. Not the sword. It's just a thing. A cool one, but it's just stuff. And this place...I don't want to be here because we almost _died_ here. I never wanted to come back here again, and here I am, looking for some _thing_ in the place where me and my best friend almost fell to our deaths after roasted alive by firebenders. Definitely wanted to be back here, yup."

Sokka was speechless. "Toph...I, wow. I'm-"

She waved him off. "Save it, because all that still isn't as important as the fact that we're still..."She sighed.

"Still what?"

"We're still lost in this forest, idiot."


	6. Loose Cannon

**Author's Note:**

**And I thought I was upset with yesterday's...Ugh.  
**

Tokka Week Day 6: Loose Cannon

"Katara please-"

"NO, Aang. They're out of control! How can you defend them right now? We're celebrating the first annual Council of Four Elements, and _those_ _two_ decide they can't sit still for a couple of hours and act like a couple of rabid hog-monkeys instead!"

"Well, I mean, putting moon-peach juice in that one councilman's toupee so Momo would try and eat it was kinda funny..."

With a disgusted scoff, Katara threw her hands up in frustration with her bright-side loving boyfriend.

"They're crazy, Aang. They're crazy by themselves, but they're even _worse _together. They're going to cause another war if they keep this up. I know the world's just a bunch of fun and games to them, but this is real. This council is important. It's only been a year, Aang. The war lasted a hundred. People haven't forgotten yet, not by a long shot."

That sobered him up a bit. Like usual, she was right.

"Alright. I'll go talk to them...See if you can straighten things out with Zuko, okay? When we left, he had flames coming out of his ears...Not as cool as it sounds." He shuddered.

Katara softened and nodded. She rested a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss the other one. "Be careful, okay? I know they'd never...Well, _seriously_ hurt you, but it's Sokka and Toph. They kinda make up their own rules and I'd kinda like to keep you in one piece."

Aang smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry Katara. I'm the Avatar. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I really didn't think this plan through..."

This was a disaster. Sokka and Toph were still drunk, and, if anything, had only gotten _worse_ since he'd left. This time, instead of acting like hog-monkeys...They'd found them. Worse yet, Sokka was trying to ride one.

Aang shut his eyes, trying to find his center, let himself calm, draw deep into himself...

"loogut Aan'!"

"What?"

He turned, and all he saw before the world went dark was Sokka, sitting on top of a hog-monkey, having what looked to be the time of his life.


	7. Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

**And thus ends Tokka week. While I am sad about this, I have to admit it caught me completely off-guard and it's safe to say my writing suffered because of it. I'm only actually fully proud of one of these prompts, but I figured I'd end my brand of Tokka week as mushy and heartfelt as I could, because that's what I love best about this pair. That, and the desire for wanton destruction, but mostly, it's the love.  
**

**It's been a blast, all things considered, and I'll be prepared next year for sure.  
**

**Out!  
**

**~Raggy  
**

Tokka Week Day 7: Moment of Truth

"You're really gonna do it, huh?" Aang asked, small smile on his face.

"Yeah. I really am. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Aang...And this job almost cost me that. I can't make that mistake again."

Aang grew solemn, almost apologetic. "You know that's not what I wanted when you were asked to be the councilman, Sokka...There was just-"

Sokka waved him off, impatiently. "I know, Aang. There was no one else. Katara has the kids to take care of, and you, too." Sokka grinned as Aang looked sheepish. "With the Northern Tribes and the Southern Tribes co-existing...I'm as impartial as it gets. It had to be me. I don't _blame_ you, buddy. Really. I just...I need to do this. She means everything to me, Aang. I'm sure you can understand."

Aang nodded his consent once more. "I do, Sokka. With this being said," He swept himself to his full height (nearly as tall as Sokka, much to his chagrin) Aang put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Consider yourself on leave of absence, with all the powers, duties, and responsibilities of the Councilman of the United Water Tribes suspended until further notice...For as long as you need."

Sokka's grateful smile was all the acknowledgment the Airbender needed.

_Okay. Moment of truth time, Sokka. You want this. She wants this. Just tell her. Just tell her, and give her the necklace, and don't be such a giant wimp about it!_

"Toph, I-"

"I know, I know, I'm hurrying, but Katara packed like everything I own in here and this thing's heavy..." The younger earthbender replied, trying (unsuccessfully) to drag her luggage behind her.

_Idiot! Get her bag!_

A quick smack to his forehead later, Sokka had Toph's luggage stowed away next to his, and the two of them were settled comfortably in the airship that would take them to Ember Island, where they were spending their vacation.

_Okay, now's your chance. Tell her!_

"Toph, there's something-"

"Ooh, food! Snoozles, order me something good! Something with meat, I'm starving!" The excited punch in the shoulder was all he got for his trouble, as Toph smelled the food cart coming down the narrow aisle.

A small sigh was all Sokka could muster as he wordlessly reached for the menu.

He didn't get a chance the rest of the flight. Toph fell asleep almost immediately after their meal, her head leaning comfortably on his shoulder while her hand was snug in his. When they departed, they were immediately drawn to (being high-priority and all) a chauffeur, who brought them, talking all the while, to the inn where they'd be staying. Upon arrival, Toph nearly got into an argument with the innkeeper over which room they'd be in, her requesting the stone floor so she 'Didn't bump into everything like a half-dead platypus bear on cactus juice' and if they didn't have one available, she'd _make _one.

Hours later, with everything settled down, them settled in, and Toph _finally_ calm, Sokka was exhausted. All he really wanted to do was pull out his wolftail, close his eyes, and go to sleep.

_You still have something to do._

[Yeah, but really? Now? After everything else that happened today? Is now really the time?]

_Don't argue with m-Err, yourself. Get up and do it. You promised her she wouldn't have to wait any longer. Don't make her._

He opened his eyes, and saw that he was right.

Toph was out on the stone balcony, arm spread wide, basking in the moon's glow overhead (which never failed to elicit a pang in his heart), looking for all the world like the little girl she used to be, the one Sokka never forgot.

_Moment of truth, genius. Here's your chance._

Wordlessly, Sokka got up, almost in a trance, and removed from his pocket the beautiful sea-foam green betrothal necklace he'd made for her, so long ago. He'd always meant to give it to her, there just...There was never time.

But he had the time now, and he wasn't wasting another second of it.

Smoothly he came up behind her, and without waiting for her approval, he slid the necklace over her neck and clasped it, pulling her into his arms when he was done and holding her tight.

"Toph, I-"

He stopped, waiting to be interrupted.

He wasn't, and he smiled.

"Toph, I know I waited far too long to say this to you, and I'm sorry. But I'm trying now. I love you, Toph Bei Fong. More than anything. More than meat, more than sarcasm, even more than Boomerang." He saw her hand come up to her mouth in what he assumed was a fake look of shock.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't want to waste another minute getting to it. Toph...Will you marry me?"

He held his breath as she stood there, silent. Seconds ticked by like an eternity before she finally detached herself and turned around, her eyes brimming with tears, but the biggest and most beautiful smile he'd ever seen etched all over her face.

"Of course I will, you idiot!"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him, with all the force her smaller body could muster, periodically halting her fervent kisses with "I love you's" and one "What took you so damn long?"

Through her tears and her equal parts loving/teasing, the smile-The one he loved- never left her beautiful face.

_Nailed it._


End file.
